Bento
by SilvermistFox
Summary: It started with a bento, and that one night when he finally gets to see her in the flesh.
**Inuyasha crossover Ben-To**

It was odd at first how people would fight over half-priced bento, she was just so hungry at that time and had tried to rush in after the crowd to make a grab for one of the bento left on the shelve. Had someone told her that there are Wolves out hunting for this half-priced bento, she might just step out of the place and find somewhere else.

"Have you heard, _she_ has appeared again, this time in another supermarket within the eastern territory,"

"I last heard of her appearance was in the western territory,"

Many discussed about her in low voice as they waited about in between of the aisle for when the half-priced sticker will be placed. Some described her as an avenging angel of sorts, others a ruthless person who somehow mysteriously is able to grab a bento without much effort.

"'She?'" Satō Yō asked curiously as he looked towards Yarizui Sen, his senpai in school and they one who taught him the rules of bento brawling.

"A new wolf that had recently been making a name for herself, though she has no specific or fixed location when she would appear to grab a half-priced bento," Sen replied as she waited around the area of where the bento are, waiting for when the half-price god would make his appearance to place the sticker and label on those bento.

"Not only that, but from what I've heard she hardly seem to make an effort and got the bento easily within minutes," Shaga Ayame added in as she stood by her cousin's side.

Hana Oshiroi was busy writing down new details in her notebook as her eyes looked fired up on how to continue her writing. Nikaidō Ren looked at them as he pondered on it, he too have heard of her in recent weeks, but her appearance has always been random and hardly ever in the same place. Others that had seen her says that it was fleeting at how fast she is, her reaction it seemed does not lose out to even the veterans, and often appearing in the middle of the bento brawl.

"Wah it's so late already!" Kagome panicked looking at her watch as she rushed to the supermarket nearby.

Already the fight is going on and it made her sigh how so many could fight over half-priced bento, when she had told her brother he too had found it funny but in the end said that he wanted to go have a look at it and watch it first hand. Kagome had been worried at first, and constantly told him not to, nagging at him until he gave up and stayed home. Today, because of a group assignment, she had gone to one of her fellow classmate's place to get the work done. Now already past 10pm, she just hope that there is still some bento left, rushing into the store the first thing that she is greeted with is the countless of people who are fighting.

"Not again," she sighed beneath her breath as she walked amongst the crowd and into the fight, determined to get a bento for dinner so that she could get an early rest.

Before her hand could reach the bento, someone had grabbed her hand and launched an attack on her. Had it not been for instincts, and quick reflexes from running and fighting just about all over in Sengoku Jidai, she would most probably have problem deflecting each of the attacks and throw a few harmless ones to keep them away.

Easily maneuvering amongst them, Kagome quickly got her bento as she walked away from them. This is not the first time but she noticed that whenever she has a bento in her hand, no one will attack her, instead they will just fight the remaining others that are left around the area.

"Hamburger yoshoku bento," Kagome mumbled looking down at the bento box as she looked at the other area of the store and went towards the cold food area as she reached for some of the other cold side dishes that could be kept in the fridge for days if it is not opened.

"It's _her,_ " someone said as they pointed at Kagome's back in disbelieve.

Never had they expected her to make an appearance today, or join the fight, in fact she seemed oblivious to what was going on amongst the fighting wolves. With the bento all gone, the remaining few looked at Kagome with mix feelings as they studied and analyzed her.

Whatever she had done, it was fast, and she had managed to acquire a good bento today. Nikaidō looked in her direction as he drifted towards her, determine to find out more about her before she leaves the place, just so that he could add her into the data. Like him, the female has no nickname neither does anyone know about her nor when exactly she became a wolf.

"Who are you?" he asked as he approached her, a hand on her shoulder as he regarded her with a stern face.

"Eh?" Kagome turned to look at the male with a confuse expression.

"Who are you," Nikaidō asked her again as his eyes narrowed at her.

Unlike all the other wolves, she shows no knowledge of who he is, or that tiredness in her eyes or the victory of having won a bento. Her body tensed under his hand but he could feel the strength in it just from touching her shoulder.

"I don't know who you are, but please let me go" Kagome told him with a worried frown as she looked around of her as though ready to bolt or call out to someone for help.

"Which territory do you belong to?" he asked her again this time with another as he persisted on with a goal to get an answer out of her.

"Territory?" she asked him finding the question to be weird, as Kagome started to worry that perhaps he is a pervert of sorts or a stalker.

"I really have to go," Kagome quickly said as she easily walked away from him, giving the cashier the exact amount needed to pay for what she is buying as she ran out of the store, throwing a worried look behind of her shoulder.

"Looks like you have scared her away," Shaga Ayame said as she stood by his side, a bowl of instant noodles in her hand with a bottle of powcari sweat drink as she looked at Nikaidō and where the other girl had ran off to.

"I do not believe that she understands what she has stepped into, but she is a formidable rival to behold," Nikaidō said before walked out of the store, giving Ayame the cold shoulder as she shrugged and follow after her cousin and his classmates.

Days and weeks passed, but there had been no more news of the newest addition of the lone wandering wolf, many had not given her a nickname, instead, they kept referring Kagome as "her" or "she".

Though Kagome had to admit that there is a thrill that ran through her body and made her blood sing when she fought some of them for the bento, giving her somewhat of the same adrenaline as she get when fighting a demon in Sengoku Jidai.

"It's her again," someone said as they all turned their eyes to the lone female with long coal black hair that came down to about her mid back as her warm brown eyes looked at the bento that are on half-priced before of her.

It was futile what everyone did to fight against her, she would more often than none, be faster than them, ruthless in some ways, but always throwing them off far enough and not injuring them as she grabbed the bento of her choice.

Tonight it seems, no one is going to get the wreath but her. Not even the veterans. There are Wolves who have started to take notice of her, even the Wizard from overseas who kept in contact of some of the other Wolves told him about her appearance, some even tried to chase after her, but she ran away even faster, as though afraid of them.

"Still no information on her?" Ayame asked Nikaidō, who shook his head as they headed off together to the supermarket for the half-price bento.

"No one knows about her personally, but if I have to make a wild guess, she might be a University student in the area," he told her as they entered the Supermarket.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled as she bumped into him, looking up at the male as she jumped back a few pace in surprise.

The three of them looked at one another unsure of what to say or how to break the silence until they saw the bento that she is holding that did not have the half-priced sticker on it along with a few side dishes.

"Are you going to fight for the half-priced bento?" Ayame asked curiously as Nikaidō studied her expression.

"Do I know you?" she asked with a frown as Kagome looked at the both of them with a troubled look upon her face.

"Look I don't know what you two want with me or what you are saying, but good night and good bye," Kagome said as she walked pass them and rushed out of the supermarket feeling not for the first time troubled.

"I'll not be fighting tonight, see you," Nikaidō said as he turned around and followed Kagome out of the store, trying to catch up with her.

"We need to talk,"

"Are we familiar?" Kagome asked with a frown, walking even faster as she headed off in a direction, hoping to lose him.

"It's about the bento brawl and you," Nikaidō told her seriously as he ran to stand before her and block her path.

"Look it is really just weird, I want to go back to enjoy my dinner," Kagome said helplessly as she walked around of him, but was held back by his hand.

"There are things you need to know so that you will not get hurt again next time when you go into any of the territories or enter a supermarket," Nikaidō told her again with a sigh as he tugged at her wrist indicating for her to follow.

Throwing his hand away roughly, Kagome looked at the other fiercely, "Look here! I do not know who you are or what do you want but please leave me alone and stop stalking me," Kagome told him pointedly as she turned and walked away briskly.

 _'Stalker…'_ he thought as a vein popped visibly on his forehead.

Grabbing her almost roughly, he slung Kagome over his shoulder as he carried her over to where the park is. With her arms securely by her side and locked by his arms, he did not have to worry much except for her legs which are flailing and struggling within his hold.

"Let me go! Let me go or I'm going to shout 'rape'!" Kagome threatened as she struggled within his arms trying to get free.

Nikaidō plopped her unceremoniously onto the park bench that was not well illuminated by the street light as he blocked off her path of escape with his arms, locking her legs between of his knees to prevent her from fighting him.

"There are Wolves out there ready to fight you for the next half-priced bento so listen to me!" he growled at her in annoyance.

"You're a big perverted wolf!" Kagome said as she struggled to push him off of her, but he quickly held her arms down by her side as he look at her seriously with irritation in his eyes.

"Listen to me! I'm not here to harm you!" he practically shouted that to her as he held her arms down tightly.

"Let me go!" Kagome bit back as she tried to head butt him.

"Stubborn girl, I'm trying to explain to you the brawl over those half-priced bento!" Nikaidō told her fiercely as he head butted her back, feeling the throbbing in between of his forehead, already thinking that it might now be slowly turning red.

It took quite a while to settle her down before he could explain to Kagome of what it was all about, she did not understand, but told him that she is not part of it and just wanted to buy a bento for dinner. It tires him how stubborn and hardheaded a female could be, as he tiredly lay on the park bench. And that thus also began his days of trouble when he would sometimes see her fighting over the bento.

Not knowing when his eyes no longer followed his senpai, it now followed this newcomer who wanted no part in this Bento brawl amongst the Wolves, but is now part of it despite of her own wishes.

And every time that they meet, sparks will fly as they would fight with words throwing it back and forth between them until the day she got tired of it and they started talking normally, beginning as friends.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Just finished watching this anime series today, so thought I would try my hand at writing this quick one-shot for the fun of it. Hope that you guys enjoy it!


End file.
